


there are five cats now

by minyartsz



Category: AFTG - Fandom, All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyartsz/pseuds/minyartsz
Summary: Neil Josten is obsessed with cat and Andrew secretly love it
Relationships: Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	there are five cats now

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so this might have some mistakes, i'm sorry!

Andrew shook the wet threads on the towel before moving to the kitchen, a box of condensed milk, and several spoons of chocolate in a pot before throwing everything in the fridge for later. Neil would kill him if he knew it was the third time in a row that he made the candy, but he ignored it, throwing himself on the couch. Sir rubbed himself on his bare legs before taking a place on Andrew's lap. They had a total of four pets, all cats. Three of them were sitting at the window that took up most of the wall in the room, looking out as if it were extremely interesting. Andrew mumbled about Neil being an idiot, even though he was alone, and stroked the cat's soft fur on his lap as some police film played on TV.

Neil had gone running out about an hour ago, a kiss on Andrew's forehead before putting food for the cats and walking out the front door. And Andrew wasn't sure when he would be back, which meant he could kill himself due to boredom at any time. After what seemed like years looking for something in the Netflix catalog, he ended up returning to Mindhunter's first season for the hundredth time just that month. You see: Andrew had training today, but he didn't really appreciate his teammates, and it was Saturday. So he just decided that missing a fourth time in the week wouldn't make his coach very angry. Perhaps he was a little mistaken.

When he was already watching Charles Manson act like God on the show, the door opened. As usual he barely looked, he knew it was Neil with his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat and wobbly legs from running too far again. But as soon as the door opened, Andrew heard a meow. At first he thought it was one of the three cats standing at the window, but they didn't even move when Neil came home. He turned to face his boyfriend in deadly slowness only to see a cat with completely black fur if it weren't for a white stripe on his chest.

"No," it was the only thing he said. Neil pouted.

"I caressed her and she followed me, I couldn't just leave her there," Neil grunted. Andrew raised his eyebrows.

"We have four cats, Josten. Four! And they all seem to hate you deeply, so I have a hunch that they definitely didn't want to be here," Neil made a face of discontent, but continued to stand with his back to the closed door with the cat in his arms.

"She's called Nyx," he said. Andrew looked at him visibly indignantly, his mouth open in a perfect 'O'.

"Are you kidding me?" Andrew ran his fingers over his temple. He pointed to the cat in Neil's arms with a grimace of disgust. "I'm not taking you to the vet, Neil. And I'm definitely not going to put food on her. If she meows at dawn, I swear to God, I finish tearing up your fucking ridiculous orange sweatshirt, " Neil ignored the whole part of the threat, putting the plump cat on the floor, she stood for a while before starting to explore everything the place.

"She's cute," Andrew sighed.

"I hate you."

"Uhm-hun..."

"what's your problem with cats?" Andrew continued to complain.

"You're annoying."

"Five cats, Neil! Five!"

"You love them!"

"They love me, I can stand them," he muttered, turning his attention back to TV. It seemed ironic when he had Sir on his lap and patted his head.

"You lie very badly, you know."

The next day, when Neil came back from another run, he saw Andrew sleeping on the couch with Nyx dozing on his chest. Neil almost laughed at the image, but contented himself with lightly stroking her boyfriend's hair before heading to the shower.


End file.
